youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (2002)
Spider-Man is a 2002 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics, the film stars with Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker, a high-school student who become Spider-man after got bitten by a spider, Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn (a.k.a. The Green Goblin), Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson, James Franco as Harry Osborn and Selena Gomez as Yesenia Miller, Peter and Harry's best friend. Plot It all started with Peter Parker, his 2 best friends: Harry Osborn and Yesenia Miller and Peter's secret crush: Mary Jane Watson visit at the Columbia University with their high school class. While Peter's taking photos, he got bitten on the hand by a spider. Feeling unwell, he passes out shortly after arriving home. Meanwhile, the scientist and owner of Oscorp, Norman Osborn, Harry's father, is attempting to preserve his company's military contract and knowing that his business will be over. He experiments on himself with his company's new, but unstable, performance-enhancing chemical vapor which increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also causes him to become insane and he kills his assistant, Mendel Stromm. The next morning, Peter wakes to find that his vision has improved and that his body has changed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with Flash Thompson. After that, Peter ran away from the school and realizes that he has the spider abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops, and swing webs from his wrists. Lying to his aunt and uncle about where he is going, Peter decides to enter a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. During the argument, Uncle Ben advises Peter, "With great power comes great responsibility." Then, Peter lashes out at his uncle and leaves for the tournament. Peter won, but was cheated out of the contest money. In retaliation, he allows the thief to escape with the promoter's money. Afterward, Peter finds Yesenia who tried to tell him something until he saw that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Then, Peter tracks down the carjacker when he find out that it was the same thief which he allowed to escape earlier. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker tries to get away, but falls out of a window and is killed. That same night, Norman as the Green Goblin kills several scientists, including General Slocum, who are threatening to drive Norman out of business. The next morning, Peter and his friends finally finished high school. After that, Peter decides to use his powers to fight injustice, made a costume and his superhero name: Spider-Man. Then, Peter and Yesenia was hired as a photographer when he arrives in J. Jonah Jameson's office. Meanwhile, Norman, after finding out that Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair. Although he successfully murders them, he tried to get Mary Jane, her brothers and Yesenia until Spider-Man arrives and drives him off. The next day, Jameson quickly dubs Norman the Green Goblin. When the boys left, The Green Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses, knowing that it is the right thing to do. At night, Yesenia and Mary Jane were in trouble by the gangs which Yesenia used to own them money until Spidey came and save. Before he leave, Mary Jane gives Spidey a kiss on the lips after moving his mask a little. Then, he left. Meanwhile, at the appointment, the guys were having a thanksgiving dinner while Norman figures out Spider-Man's true identity and left. When he left, Harry and the girls were arguing until Aunt May told them to stop. Then, the girls left. Meanwhile, at night, the Green Goblin came and attacks Aunt May. While Aunt May recovers in the hospital, Mary Jane told Peter that she has a crush on Spider-Man, who rescued her twice and asks Peter whether he ever asked about her. Then, Peter reflects on his own feelings and they were about to kiss until Harry enters. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend and his best friend, Harry tells his father about Mary Jane and Peter. Then, Norman found out about Spider-Man's weakness. After that, he kidnapped Mary Jane, Yesenia and Mary Jane's brothers: Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson. Then, he give a phone call to peter that he kidnapped them and took them at the bridge. Meanwhile, Yesenia, Mary Jane and M.J's brothers were at the top on the bridge with The Green Goblin. Before Spider-man arrives, The Green Goblin holds Mary Jane, Yesenia and M.J's brothers and the tram car full of children hostage. Then, Spider-Man arrives and The Green Goblin forces Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save, drops Mary Jane, Yesenia and M.J's brother and the children. Then, Spider-Man manages to save Mary Jane, Yesenia and M.J's brothers and the tram car while the Green Goblin's pelted by the people of New York City who's showing loyalty to Spider-Man. After Spider-man put the tram down to safely, The Green Goblin grabs him and throws Spidey into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. The tables turn as the Green Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane, her brothers and Peter's best friend: Yesenia Miller. Then, Spider-Man dominates over him, forcing the Goblin into being unmasked. At first, Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin personal attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Man. Then, Spidey avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Norman instead, and he dies after asking Peter do not tell Harry about the Green Goblin. The next day, at Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, who he believes that he was responsible for killing his father. When anybody left, Mary Jane told Peter that she was in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Uncle Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Trivia Peter Parker is actually based on a popular fictional character, by J. M. Barrie, named Peter Pan. Category:Spider-Man (Video Game) Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Live-Action Movies